


Say You'll Stay

by Captain_Ameriwoman



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Simon, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt Raphael, M/M, Post 1x13, Swearing, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Ameriwoman/pseuds/Captain_Ameriwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clary gets a call from Magnus, the warlock wanting to speak to Simon (because of course he doesn't have Simon's number, why would he?), he can feel the world crash down around him. Raphael and injured should never be in the same sentence, it's not right.<br/>But the older vampire hates him, and Simon returns the sentiment. So why is Simon about to cry, eyes watery and throat closing up?<br/>Maybe if he sees Raphael, things will work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted in like two years (ssshhh, we don't talk about the other one) and the first one for this fandom/ship  
> This is coming from show canon because I haven't read the books, as well as bits and pieces I've picked up from reading nearly every fic in the Simon/Raphael tag because I'm trash  
> I didn't expect it to be this long but here I am, 4900 words deep and no beta  
> Help

Simon's still getting used to the whole undead thing.

No longer needing to breathe is weird, and it's habit at this point. He can't really imagine not doing it until some mugger's trying to strangle him as he walks to Clary's one night. The mugger was more than a little terrified once Simon realized that the lack of air wasn't actually doing anything to him, and, hey! He had super strength, why was he letting some creep mug him?

It's a nice memory. Well, not nice, exactly, there wasn't a whole lot of nice _anything_ lately, but he didn't know what else to call it.

He's not sure if he misses the sun or not. He'll readily admit that if it wasn't for Clary, he probably wouldn't have gone out much by himself. He'd been that sort of guy. But now that he doesn't have the option of going out during the day, he kinda longs for it, in a way. There's a lot of things a person could do during the day that they couldn't during the night. It's somewhat depressing knowing that he's never going to go to the beach again, the sand burning his bare feet as he runs after Clary along the edge of the water. Getting back home with his skin already turning red because there's never enough sunscreen to keep him from roasting (now, if he burns, he's a goner). His sister rolling her eyes as he asks if she knows where the topical spray had gone.

That's another thing. Not being able to see his family. Clary says his mom and sister are worried sick about him, but he can't do anything. They wouldn't believe him if he tried to explain things, and even if they did, he couldn't live with himself if he put them in danger because of all of this. It's better to just let them worry. Doesn't mean he doesn't miss them, doesn't feel terrible for the emotional strain his disappearance has put them through. _Is_ putting them through.

He's pretty sure that if his heart was still beating, it would clench when he thinks about his family. Then again, if his heart was still beating, he wouldn't have to think about them like that. It's certainly a conundrum.

Well, at least he still has Clary. And Luke. And now that they've woken Clary's mom up, Jocelyn too. It's kinda like he has a family still. They're practically his second family, and they have been since he first met Clary. And Jocelyn doesn't judge him for the whole vampire thing, so that's nice. He's not really sure what he would do if the only thing he had left resembling a mother thought he was a monster.

Clary's been great at helping him through this. He knows this. And yet he can't shake the feeling that something has changed. Maybe not because of the whole "I'm a vampire, you're a shadowhunter" thing, because he meant it when he said he was still him and she was still her. But something's definitely different. He can feel it.

He tries not to dwell on it. Dwelling on stuff never goes well for people in his comics or on tv or in movies. Seeing the mess his life is now, he doesn't need anything else going wrong.

But here he is, zoning out as she talks to him about one of her sketches. It's been the first time in over a month that she's been able to draw anything right, so she tells him, and he's happy for her. He is. He just can't focus because there's something off about their relationship and he can't figure out what it is. Clary doesn't seem to notice anything and he's worried he might be imagining things. But surely not. He wasn't imagining the vampire symptoms (even if at that point it hadn't been legit). He should really start trusting his gut.

Clary's phone goes off, startling the both of them. She smiles apologetically at him before exchanging her sketchbook for the small device and wandering away to take the call. He stares after her for a moment. He's sure his chest would ache if his heart still worked.

Clary's beautiful, silhouetted against the stained glass that seems to be everywhere in the Institute. She always has been, but he only really noticed when he hit puberty. Other boys were noticing girls. He was noticing _Clary_. And that's where most of his problems stemmed from, honestly. She's sweet and kind and talented and oh so very beautiful. She was always there, and Simon had fallen head over heels for his best friend. He'd follow her to hell and back (and with the way everything was going, that may very well end up happening. He wouldn't be surprised).

He shakes his head. Right. Don't dwell on things that won't work. It's been made damn clear to him that he and Clary will never work.

Clary walks back over, her phone away from her ear and speaker covered with one hand. "Simon…" she starts, voice hesitant. Not like that's cause for alarm or anything, of course.

"What's wrong?" he asks, running a hand through his hair as he looks at her.

"It's Magnus. He wants to talk to you."

"What?" Because seriously, _what_? Why would Magnus want to talk to him?

She shrugs. "You should-" She fumbles for words before just offering her phone to him.

He takes it, biting back a sigh. What's wrong now? "Magnus? Hey, it's Simon," he says, looking up at Clary. She's standing nervously behind him, arms crossed and lightly tapping her foot. On anyone else, he'd think she was mad that Magnus wanted to talk to him, not her, but he knows she's just concerned. Add that to her ever-growing list of good qualities.

"Wonderful," the warlock drawls. "I need you to come to my apartment."

Simon blinks. "What? Why?" That's really not something he ever expected from the older man. It's not like they were friends. And just him? Not Clary or Alec or literally anyone else?

"Because, Sylvester,-" Did Simon mention that he kinda hates that the warlock refuses to use his real name? Because he has to know it, after all that's happened, and it's really just hurtful at this point. "-Raphael is muttering your name in his sleep and it's really quite annoying."

"Why's Raphael unconscious in your apartment?" he asks, eyes widening. Clary lets out a surprised noise and he can't help but think _same_.

Magnus makes a noise of his own, though it sounds much more put-upon than it has any right to be. "He got himself injured. Look, I'm not explaining this over the phone, Sigmund. Just get over here."

Simon's still spluttering when Magnus hangs up. He drops his arms into his lap and tries not to show just how freaked out he is.

He's evidently not doing a very good job because Clary's arms turn him around before pulling him up and into a hug. He hugs her back, trying to calm down. "What's wrong?" she asks, like he isn't trying to figure out the same exact thing.

There's the obvious. Raphael's hurt. That should suffice. It's not good that he's hurt. That's pretty much the definition of "not good" honestly.

But the way Simon feels about it, now _that's_ what he can't figure out. The way he feels like his heart has stopped beating all over again. The heavy pressure against his chest. The tears that are welling up in his eyes. The way his throat is constricting.

The older vampire had tried to kill him, _multiple times_. Had refused to call him anything other than fledgling. Had insulted him whenever an opportunity presented itself. Had been livid with him over the Camille thing.

 _I'm disappointed in you_.

Why the hell is he so worked up over a man that hates him and wants him dead?

"Simon?" Clary asks, voice soft.

"I- I need to go. W- While it's still dark outside. I'll text you or call you or- or something when I know more," he stutters, breaking their embrace. He gives her a smile before turning quickly and leaving the room. He can feel her eyes on his back as he goes, but shoves that aside.

Clary is fine.

Raphael is not.

\--------

Magnus ushers him inside without preamble, not even waiting for the boy to knock. He was thankful for that. Simon had shoved his hands in his pockets on the way over, not trusting the way they were shaking. Now that he's here, now that he can smell the tang of blood intertwined with Raphael's scent, they're shaking even worse.

"Is he-" he starts, words awkward in his mouth. Magnus turns to him with an eyebrow raised and his undead heart clenches in his chest. Why does that remind him so much of Raphael? He swallows roughly, working his throat for a moment before the question comes out. "Is he going to be okay?"

Magnus's eyes soften ever so slightly. "He should be just fine, given time to recover," he replies.

Simon nods. Okay. Okay, great. That's great. So why isn't the pressure in his chest easing up any?

"What happened?" he asks as he's led over to the couch. A second later, he has a mug pressed into his hands. He looks up, surprised, and Magnus just gives him a small smile.

"It's perfectly safe for you to drink," the warlock states before going to perch on the edge of one of his lush chairs, a drink of his own in hand (certainly of the alcoholic variety, if the color is anything to go by). Simon gives a jerky nod and sips it tentatively. It's nice, he decides, despite the unusual flavor. He looks up from the drink to Magnus, expectant.

Magnus gives a dramatic sigh before he begins to explain. "I'm just going about my business as I do everyday when suddenly there's a pounding on my door. Never a good sign, especially not since I've found myself entangled with you lot," he says, rolling his eyes. Simon knows he's not serious, not entirely anyway. If he hadn't gotten _entangled_ with this, he'd never have met Alec. "Imagine my surprise when it's not shadowhunters and is actually the leader of the local vampire clan and the alpha of the werewolf pack." His eyebrows draw up dramatically, but Simon gets caught up on something.

"Luke was with him?" _What the fuck_. Under no circumstances (except extreme ones) would either of the two men willingly be working together. So what the fuck?

"Not just with him, Sidney," again with the inaccurate names, "supporting him. Luke carried Raphael all the way across the city to me."

Simon blinked. "But- Why? What were they doing?"

" _They_ weren't doing anything," Magnus says, rolling his eyes. "Raphael was, from what Luke was able to gather, out on a walk. Luke and some of his pack were out looking for a few stray wolves. Packless, accidentally bitten, no doubt. Your darling clan leader just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Simon's breath hitches and he's thankful it's not necessary anymore because he's pretty sure he'd pass out if it were.

Magnus, for his part, ignores the younger boy's respiratory problems and continues on. "When Luke and his pack arrived, Raphael was already unconscious. He had put up a fight, as far as Luke could tell. Two of the strays were rather badly injured before they managed to take him down." A fond smile tugs at the corners of the warlock's lips and he swirls his drink around in the glass. "The rest of the strays were circling him, confused as what to do next. That's when Luke got there. They got everything under control quickly, larger numbers and more experience, and Luke took one look at Raphael and swept him up and brought him here." He took a sip of his drink. "Questions?"

"Why? He didn't have to. It's not like it was the pack's fault," Simon says. He bites his lip, and he can feel his throat beginning to close up again.

Magnus shrugged. "Luke is a good man. He most likely felt that he needed to try, just to say he did."

Simon nods. He's been doing that a lot, not trusting his voice. "How bad was it? Is it?" he manages after a moment.

Magnus sighs and gets to his feet. He gestures for Simon to follow him, which he does. He's rigid as he does so, limbs almost robotic as they move on autopilot. He's pretty sure he's in shock, and he hasn't even seen-

A hand flies up to cover his mouth, barely muffling the distressed whine that escapes his lips. Magnus gives him a surprised, concerned look at that. It's probably not what he's expecting. Hell, it's not what Simon's expecting when he steps inside Magnus's extravagant bedroom.

Raphael is paler than usual, which isn't a good thing because they're vampires so they're already quote-unquote deathly pale. He's propped up on a mountain of pillows, the dark hues of the sheets a stark contrast to his skin. There's bandages wound around his torso, speckled with blood. His dark eyebrows are drawn together, the only sign that he's not dead (for real this time). His hair is messy, dark strands falling into his face and blending in with the sheets.

Simon can feel the phantom heart beat in his chest, pounding against his ribcage as he looks at the older man. The pressure on his chest increases, like something's trying to squeeze him to death. Tears are beginning to well up in his eyes again and he blinks furiously to stop them from falling.

Simon feels like he's dying again.

"It was worse when they got here," Magnus says softly. "It's much better now. Just give him time to heal."

Simon nods, hand still fixed over his mouth as he stares at the figure on the bed. He doesn't trust that he'll manage to form words if he opens his mouth.

"I'll leave you alone now." Another nod and Magnus slips away, the door closing behind him.

He walks over the bed on shaky legs, the scent of blood filling his nostrils completely as he nears. It's sickly sweet and it terrifies him that it's Raphael's. He should never be able to smell Raphael's blood. That wasn't- That's not how this is supposed to work. Raphael is supposed to be the one keeping Simon's dumb, danger-prone ass from getting hurt. He's not supposed to be the one getting injured.

He stands at the side of the bed, just watching the older man. There truly is nothing to show that he's still alive (undead?) past his expression. No rise and fall of his chest. No pulse when Simon grabs his hand.

And then Raphael shifts, just slightly. His expression changes now, looking almost worried. His mouth moves and Simon can't do anything but stare. There's no sound at first, but it slowly rises until he can understand the older vampire clearly.

"Simon," he says, voice weak. "Simon, no, please. Please don't leave." Tears fall from his closed eyes, trailing salty rivers down pale cheeks. " _Simon_."

He's having a nightmare, that much is obvious. But a nightmare about him? About him leaving-?

The realization hits him like a bus. A bus with a banner on the side that screams "HOW ARE YOU SO OBLIVIOUS?"

Raphael doesn't hate him. Raphael, in fact, likes him. Raphael was probably jealous over the fact that he was obviously pining for Clary and therefore decided to push him away. And the second they started actually getting along, he had to throw it all away with the Camille thing.

 _I'm disappointed in you_.

Simon's pretty fucking disappointed in himself right now, if he's being honest. Because he just figured out what's different between him and Clary.

He doesn't love her, not anymore. Well, as a friend, he'll always love her like that, but not in the romantic sort of way. He hasn't loved her like that since he went to live at Hotel DuMort. Because suddenly there was a very attractive vampire who was around him constantly and paid attention to him.

Fuck.

Simon's so worked up about seeing Raphael like this because he likes the older man. And maybe even loves, though he really hasn't had time to think about it just yet. What he knows for sure is that there is a definite attraction to him and feelings are blooming.

 _Fuck_.

Raphael whimpers, the pained sound drawing Simon back to the present. He feels his heart break as he looks at the unconscious man. Before he can really process what he's doing, the hand that's not entwined with Raphael's goes to shake his shoulder. He does it gently, so so gently because he's terrified of hurting the other man.

"Hey, Raph," he says, his voice surprisingly even with all the emotions swirling through him. "It's Simon. I'm here, don't worry. Just wake up for me, buddy. It's just Simon, everything is fine."

Raphael wakes slowly, brown eyes blinking open blearily. Simon leans forward slightly, making sure he's in the man's line of sight. He can tell the second that Raphael is awake, dark orbs sharpening in realization at who he's looking at. He inhales sharply, trying to sit up but wincing as the movement pulls on his wounds.

Simon puts a hand on his chest, finally letting go of Raphael's, and pushes him gently back into the pillows. "You're hurt. You shouldn't strain yourself," he says.

Raphael looks up at him, eyes wide and still wet from the nightmare. "Simon?" he says, wonder filling his quiet voice.

It's so out of character for the older vampire that Simon nearly lets out a hysterical laugh. Nearly. He thankfully manages to keep it down. The man is already vulnerable, he doesn't need Simon's carelessness to make him feel even worse. So instead he just smiles down at him.

"Hey," he says. It's lame, but it's all he's got.

"What- Why are you here?" It sounds accusing, Raphael already falling back on his usual animosity towards Simon, but now that he's aware of it, Simon can pick out the underlying disbelief of the question.

"You got mugged by a couple of werewolves," he says, sitting on the edge of the bed. He knows the first question was going to be what happened, he may as well start with that. "They weren't with the pack, at least not yet. Luke was trying to find them, probably to help them figure out what's happening to them. When he saw you, you were bleeding out with a bunch of freaked out wolves surrounding you." His voice wavers slightly, but he shakes his head and pushes forward. "They took down the strays or whatever and Luke brought you here. We're in Magnus's apartment. He healed you, for the most part, but he says you need to rest. You were pretty banged up."

Raphael frowns at him. "You didn't answer my question," he says.

Simon refrains from rolling his eyes. "Magnus called me. Well, he called Clary," he can't help but notice the slight flinch at the name of his best friend, and his heart hurts because of it, "he doesn't have my phone number. He asked me come."

"Why?"

"You talk in your sleep. He found it annoying."

Raphael freezes, staring at him in shock. "I- What?"

Simon really doesn't like the way Raphael is the one stuttering. It should be him. But today seems like the kind of day to say "fuck it" to the norms. "You talk in your sleep. Saying my name," he says. He bites his lip. "I, I don't know exactly what to say, Raph-"

"That's not my name."

"Just, _please_ , let me talk, okay?" he says. He hates the way his voice cracks on the words, but he can't help it. He needs Raphael to understand that he understands. He retakes Raphael's hand and pulls it into his lap where he cradles it between both of his.

The other vampire nods at him, but he's not looking at him. He's looking at his hand in Simon's. Like it's something that he can't quite believe. Well, at least he'll be quiet.

"When Magnus said you were hurt, I couldn't quite believe it. You've been the one pulling my ass out of the fire, and here's the High Warlock of Brooklyn telling me that you've gotten yourself hurt. I felt like everything was falling apart and, _fuck_ , I didn't understand why. I didn't understand why I was shaking or why I had tears in my eyes.

"And then I got here, after I'd managed to calm down, and just the scent alone sent it all back to hell. Magnus telling me what happened made it worse and then he led me in here and- and-" He shakes his head, closing his eyes to stem the flow of tears that threaten to burst forth. "I felt like I was dying all over again," he says, squeezing Raphael's hand. He can feel his eyes on him now, but he refuses to meet them.

"Simon," Raphael breathes, and he can imagine the expression on his face. Surprise; eyes wide, mouth slightly open, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Seeing you so completely motionless, stomach and chest wrapped up like a mummy, it- it destroyed me. I don't know what I would do if you were gone and I know, _I know_ , that it's stupid seeing the note we parted on. But I was standing here when you started muttering and you were having a nightmare and you said my name. And I'm hoping that I'm not misinterpreting anything-"

"Simon." The interruption is abrupt, the name harsh in his ears. So much unlike the last time he said it.

Simon looks up sharply and he can feel something in his chest crumble. Raphael is looking at him, making eye contact. His expression is closed off, different than he's ever seen it before. His eyes are clear, intense and Simon inhales sharply.

He releases Raphael's hand quickly, all but throwing it from his lap. He stumbles to his feet with his stomach in his throat. He's misread everything, he always does. He always messes everything up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought, I didn't," he stutters. "I'll leave you alone." He turns to go. He feels like he's going to be sick and he needs to get out of here-

"No!" Raphael's hand grabs his wrist, grip strong enough to bruise. "Please, _dios_ , don't go," Raphael says, voice dripping with fear.

Simon turns back around. "Wh- What?" At least they're back to him being the stuttering idiot.

" _Lo siento_ , I'm sorry," Raphael says. There's still an intensity to his gaze, but it's softer now. "That didn't come out the way I meant it to. I just wanted you to stop talking for a moment so I could process what you were saying. I didn't mean to- to scare you off. I just never expected anything like that, not with you and the shadowhunter girl's relationship."

It's Simon's turn to stare now. Because if Raphael has closed his face off because he's jealous of Clary, then he'll- Well, he doesn't know exactly what he'll do, but it'll be something. "Raph, I don't think- I don't think I've really been thinking of Clary like that since we met. I just didn't want to admit it," he says, taking the slightest step closer.

Raphael breathes in deeply. His grip on Simon's wrist doesn't let up in the least, like he's scared that if he lets go, Simon will disappear. Not like that's unfounded, he was just about to leave… Just like in the nightmare he'd been having. _Nice one, Lewis_ , he thinks bitterly.

"You're serious?" the older vampire asks. His tone barely changes, but there's definitely a hint of hope in the words. His face is the same way.

"Completely. You'd be surprised about the stuff a guy can realize when someone they care about is passed out after being attacked," he says, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

Raphael's lips twitch into a slight smile, so he considers it a win. "When you say 'when we met', what do you mean, exactly?" he asks.

"Well, the second time, maybe it was the third? The first one where you weren't trying or threatening to kill me. And I mean that I think I stopped liking Clary because there was someone new in my life." Fuck, he hopes that's enough for Raphael to understand what he's getting at. He's not sure if he can word it better if he doesn't.

Raphael nods. "I'm sorry, Simon," he says quietly.

"What? What for?" He crinkles his nose in confusion because that really wasn't the response he was expecting from that.

"For punishing you so much," he explains.

"If that's the case, I should be the one apologizing," Simon says. "I'm the one who put you guys in danger, you're just doing your job. I refused to think past anything but what Clary wanted and that's honestly just stupid."

Raphael shakes his head. "No, you were doing what you thought was right. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But-"

"After you… _departed_ … with Camille," Raphael doesn't look too happy about bringing his predecessor up, and neither is Simon, "I had several hours to think your actions over and when I spoke to some of the others, they agreed with my conclusion. You might have acted hastily and against my commands, but your actions might lead to the shadow world's salvation. I heard you and the shadowhunter girl retrieved the Book of the White and woke her mother. You're welcome to come back to the Hotel whenever you need."

Simon can't really believe it. Raphael's not pissed at him for disobeying (at least not anymore) and was letting him get away with it. And the other vampires even agreed! "I don't- I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come to see me return home. Say I'm forgiven," he says, deep brown eyes pleading with him. "Say you'll _stay_."

Simon smiles at him. That's probably the sweetest thing he's ever heard Raphael say. "Man, even if we hated each other, you couldn't get rid of me that easily," he says. "I'm sticking around for as long as I can get away with."

Raphael smiles at him in return, and Simon thinks he can live without the sun so long as Raphael smiles like that more often. " _Eso es un alivio_ ," he says.

"You know I don't speak Spanish, right?"

"That is something of the point, Simon."

"Dude, we're having a moment, don't ruin it."

"I'm not ruining anything by speaking my birth tongue. I'd say it makes this more special."

"Oh, you do, huh?"

"Certainly-"

Simon cuts the other man off by closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together. While his left arm might be held in Raphael's death grip, his right arm is free to support his weight so he doesn't crush the injured vampire. He doubts either of them would appreciate that.

The kiss is light, and he can tell Raphael is surprised by it. Simon worries for half a second that he might have gone a little bit fast with this, but then Raphael is kissing him back and god (he can finally say god again!) it's amazing. He releases Simon's arm, letting it help with support, and moves his hands into Simon's hair. He tugs at the dark locks and Simon gasps against his lips. Raphael takes it as an invitation to deepen the kiss, licking into Simon's mouth. From there, it's all tongue and teeth, and it lasts longer than any kiss could have if it wasn't for the fact that neither of them had to breath. It's the best kiss Simon's ever had in his (admittedly short) life.

When they finally break apart, he stares down into Raphael's eyes, the other's pupils blown wide. He smiles and Raphael returns it. They kiss again, this one just a soft brush of lips. After that, Simon drops onto the bed next to Raphael.

"You're good at that," he says, and Raphael smirks.

"I know," he replies.

"Oh?"

"I know my strengths and weaknesses, Simon."

"Of course." Raphael moves, turning onto his side and shuffling over so his head is resting on Simon's chest. Simon wraps an arm around his shoulders and Raphael throws one around his lanky frame. "What happened to you not moving?"

"It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Uh huh." He toes off his shoes and kicks them off the bed.

"You're staying?" Raphael questions, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"As much as I _should_ call Clary to tell her why I ran out, I'm sure she can wait," he says. "And I've already told you I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Raphael smiles, Simon can feel the way his lips quirk through his shirt. Raphael falls asleep once more like that, head pillowed by Simon's chest.

As he begins to drift off himself, Simon thinks that maybe he can get used to this whole undead thing, so long as Raphael is there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Look friend, I've never taken Spanish (I'm in French, okay?) so this is like some Google translate level shit and I apologize if any of this is wrong:  
> Dios - God  
> Lo Siento - I'm sorry  
> Eso es un alivio - That's a relief
> 
> Please imagine that Magnus walks in a few minutes later because things are quiet, too quiet, and sees them curled up together and he just grins to himself before taking his phone out and snapping a photo which he then sends to Clary
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. And let me know if you want another one but from Raphael's POV 
> 
> Psst, I've got a [tumblr](http://captainameriwoman.tumblr.com/), come chat with me


End file.
